Life's Too Short
by Iggity
Summary: Thirteenth and final in my missing moments series. The war is over and Ron and Hermione have some things to talk about, not to mention time to make up for. RWHG. M for mature themes. Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


**A/N:** So this is the final instalment of my missing moments series. It is rated M for adult themes 'cause it's what happens next in my mind. After several days, Ron and Hermione finally manage to get together and have a heart-to-heart talk which leads to the next step in their relationship; a step that they're both more than willing to take. Dedicated to all who reviewed my other missing moments religiously, and especially for **HermioneGrangerTwin** and Rodica for sticking with me through thick and thin and assuring me that the moments weren't complete rubbish.

As for the **suggested soundtrack** listed below, I recommend **Chemistry of a Car Crash** and **Autumn's Here** for the first bit of the story (it's because of the lyrics.) and the rest for the last chunk that comes after the line breaker thingy.

A little note about **Samson**: **Bendleshnitz** asked me to beta a story for her and she used the song in the story. I had never heard it before but I loved the lyrics (especially "**and history books forgot about us and the Bible didn't mention us, not even once**" and "**Your hair was long when we first met**") and so I copied them down and I think it was about every half hour or so, I'd read them over just because I loved them so much. So when I finally listened to the actual song, I knew all the words and literally burst into tears. And sometimes I still cry when I hear it. Anyway, I love the piano in it and I love the lyrics and I love the way it's sung and it helped me write the last part of this. So, enjoy.

**Suggested soundtrack (in alphabetical order by artist):** **Can't Help Falling In Love With You** - Elvis; **Santa Maria** - Gotan Project; **Autumn's Here** – Hawksley Workman;** Slow Dancing in a Burning Room** - John Mayer; **Samson** - Regina Spektor; **Unchained Melody** - The Righteous Brothers; **Chemistry of a Car Crash** - Shiny Toy Guns

* * *

**Life's Too Short**

It had been four days since Harry defeated Voldemort. Four long days of helping clear up the castle that was home. Three long nights of curling up beside Ronald Weasley and trying not to sob on his shoulder because of all who had passed. Harry and Ron had been given the Head Boy's room with an extra bed and Hermione had been placed in the Head Girl's room so that the three of them wouldn't be bombarded with questions. Naturally, Hermione and Harry had swapped rooms and Ginny snuck in to see Harry. But something about tonight was different for Hermione. Before, Ron would hold her -- still with a slight awkwardness -- but tonight, _he_ curled up beside _her_ and pressed his face into her shoulder. Hermione looked at his huddled frame and gently ran her fingers through his dark ginger locks; his hair was surprisingly soft. Not that she didn't know before now -- how many times had she threaded her fingers through his hair when he would kiss her? -- but considering the fact that they had been working all day to help clean up the castle and hadn't showered yet, Hermione was surprised that Ron's hair wasn't greasy and limp: hers certainly was.

Right when she was about to stroke his hair again and whisper that she was going to have a shower, Ron's right hand crept over her stomach and rested on her left hip. Hermione shifted a little to move away from him so she could get up, but Ron mumbled something unintelligent and pulled her closer. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair again and placed her mouth close to his ear.

'Love, I need a shower,' she whispered.

Ron mumbled again.

'What was that?' she asked.

Ron shifted his head from her shoulder and rested the side of his face against her chest near her neck.

'I said you don't need one. Just stay with me,' he murmured, keeping his arm in place across her stomach.

Hermione was more than willing to lay with Ron on his bed, but she felt so incredibly dirty and she couldn't stand it.

'I want to, Ron,' she whispered, 'but I feel so dirty and grungy. My hair is greasy from all the sweating and the dirt and grime from our trip down to the Chamber of Secrets _still_ hasn't completely gone away. I need a shower.'

Ron grumbled and took his arm back before rolling away from her. Hermione looked at Ron's back and sighed, rolling over and curling up behind him, pressing her lips against the nape of his neck.

'I'll be quick,' she whispered before gently nipping the lobe of his ear and rolling away to crawl off the bed.

As promised, Hermione was finished in the shower not fifteen minutes later. She dried her hair and her body with a flick of her wand and slid into her shorts and a tank top so she would be able to stand the heat of the night -- it was, after all, the beginning of June. Hermione crept over to the bed and sat on the side, placed her wand on the side table and then slid her legs under the sheets and lay back. As soon as she stopped moving, Ron's arm slipped across her stomach and his head rested on her shoulder, his mouth dangerously close to her neck.

'You call that quick?' he asked, his voice low.

Hermione smiled and ran her fingers through his hair again, brushing it from his forehead.

'Quicker than normal,' she replied gently.

Ron snorted.

'You hair isn't even wet.'

'I dried it with magic, genius,' she teased.

Ron nodded and remained quiet and Hermione slowly noticed that his entire body was tense. She ran her fingertips down his spine.

'Don't,' he muttered, wriggling to escape her fingers.

'What's wrong?' she asked gently.

Ron shook his head.

'Nothing,' he replied.

Hermione let her eyes sweep over his tense posture and she frowned slightly.

'That's not true,' she whispered, brushing her fingers through his hair. 'What is it?'

Ron grumbled and rolled away from her.

'It's nothing, Hermione,' he replied gruffly, his back to her.

Utterly shocked by his motions, Hermione blinked before turning her head on the pillow to look at him. Ron's back muscles were tight and he was curled up in a near fetal position, the tips of his ears bright red.

_From anger?_

'Ron ... I'm here if you want to talk about it,' Hermione whispered before turning on her side, her back to his back and curling up under the thin sheet.

The room was dead silent for what seemed like hours to Hermione but was possibly only minutes. Ron's snoring was absent from the room and the fact that he was still awake comforted her _and_ startled her.

_Why is he not talking to me?_

_**Maybe Fred's death is finally hitting him.**_

_No; he'd talk to me about that._

_**Maybe it was something you did?**_

_What could I _**possibly**_ have done?_

_**Ask him...?**_

_Ha! Doubtful. He's obviously annoyed about something and when he's ready, he'll talk about it._

Hermione craned her neck to look at Ron again before sighing and settling her head back on her pillow. Several minutes later Ron shifted in the bed and Hermione felt his arm slide over her side and rest on her tummy. He tugged gently and Hermione let herself roll onto her back. Ron loomed over her, his face stony.

'Why did you kiss Harry?' he asked her.

Hermione frowned and blinked a couple of times as his words penetrated her mind.

'I ... what?' she asked.

'You kissed Harry after I left when we were on the Horcrux Hunt. Why?'

Hermione sighed.

'Ron -'

'Why?'

'I already told you why, Ron,' she said. 'We were both hurting and he was being sweet and thoughtful and it reminded me of you and then the next thing I knew, I was kissing him. And I regret it now; I regret it so very much. I didn't mean to hurt you, Ron. I never wanted that. I love you too much.'

'Then why did you keep it from me?'

Hermione sighed again.

'I knew it would hurt you,' she whispered.

Ron growled and flopped onto his back beside her; he was quiet for longer than Hermione had hoped he would be.

'Ron, please talk to me,' she whispered, tears in her eyes.

'What do you want me to say?'

Hermione shook her head.

'I don't know, Ron. Just ... just talk to me. Please. This silent treatment is new from you. I don't know how to deal with it.'

Ron let out an aggravated sigh.

'I feel like ... like you cheated on me,' he whispered.

Hermione sat up and pulled her legs in towards her chest, burying her chin between her knees.

'I'm so sorry, Ron,' she whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks.

'I know you are, Hermione, but that doesn't stop the fact that it hurt, you know?' Ron snapped.

Hermione sniffled slightly and closed her eyes, trying to regain control of her breathing.

'I didn't mean to hurt you, Ron. What else do you want me to say?'

Ron stiffened slightly as the tone of her voice reached him. Hermione felt him shift slightly and he was sitting beside her, his legs crossed.

'I just ... I want you to tell me that it didn't mean anything,' he whispered.

'You know it didn't,' she replied thickly.

'Just say it, Hermione. I need to hear you say it,' he said roughly.

Hermione lifted her face from her knees and looked at him. He was staring at her and she wiped at her eyes before shifting until she was facing him. She placed her hands on either side of his face and looked right at him.

'The kiss with Harry meant absolutely nothing to me, Ron. Nothing,' she whispered. 'Hell, I even pretended it was you, Ron!'

Ron's eyes widened and he swallowed.

'You pretended it was me? How far did you go?'

Hermione's hands dropped from his face and looked down.

'I ... I got his shirt off and he got mine unbuttoned. That's it,' she whispered.

Ron sighed.

'You cheated.'

Hermione sniffled and wiped at her eyes.

'It didn't mean anything, Ron. I wasn't thinking. It hurt so much – you leaving me – that I didn't bother to think.'

The tears were running freely now and Hermione wished they wouldn't; she knew that Ron was a helpless blob when she started crying and she wanted to end this argument before it became something that could tear them apart.

'That's a first,' Ron grumbled.

'What is?'

'You not thinking,' he replied.

'Ron, I swear. It didn't mean a single thing. Ask Harry! He's with Ginny, isn't he? And he's not about to ditch her! I'm with _you_, Ron. I love _you_. Not Harry. Not the same way,' she said.

'Harry said … when I destroyed the locket, Harry said that he loved you like a sister,' Ron whispered.

'Yes!' Hermione exclaimed, feeling tears of joy flow down her face as the tension in the room slowly broke down. 'That's possibly the closest thing I can come to describing the relationship I have with Harry. He's my brother, Ron. If it meant something … things between you and I would be _much_ different if the kiss meant something.'

Ron looked at her and exhaled sharply before bundling Hermione up in his arms.

'Fuck, love. I'm sorry. Don't cry.'

'No, don't!' she said sharply. 'Not until we're finished talking about this.'

Ron sighed and looked at her.

'It didn't mean anything,' he said quietly.

Hermione shook her head.

'Not a thing,' she replied.

Ron nodded.

'OK,' he whispered. 'OK.'

Hermione smiled at him and he brought her close. Hermione let the tears run down her face and onto Ron's shirt.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

'I know,' he breathed.

'We've hurt each other so much in the past few years,' she murmured, pulling back a bit and looking at him.

Ron nodded.

'Yeah, we have,' he agreed. 'I'm sorry for everything.'

Hermione nodded.

'I'm sorry too,' she whispered.

'I'll never hurt you again,' he murmured.

Hermione cupped his face in her hands.

'Clean slate?' she asked.

Ron nodded.

'If that's OK,' he whispered.

'I'm OK with that,' she said.

'Clean slate it is,' Ron breathed.

Hermione smiled and kissed him.

* * *

It had been two days since Ron and Hermione had decided on a clean slate. Every night, Hermione would curl up next to Ron, her head on his chest, the two ignoring the summer heat. But this one night felt a bit different. Ron was tense and Hermione knew that something was bugging him. Something he wouldn't talk about unless prompted.

'Ron?' she whispered, drawing pointless patterns on his chest, the material of his shirt wrinkling slightly under her fingers.

Ron started running his fingers down her back, following her spine.

'Mm?' he replied.

Hermione continued to draw patterns on his chest.

'What's wrong?' she whispered.

'Who said there's anything wrong?'

'You're all tense,' Hermione mumbled. 'I was just wondering …'

Ron's fingers found the small of her back and gently pushed her shirt up so he could caress the skin there. Hermione shivered and moaned lightly.

'I'm fine, love,' he replied. 'Especially since I just made you moan.'

Hermione scraped her nails across his stomach and Ron jolted but kept brushing his fingertips against the small of Hermione's back.

'Gods, Ron,' she whimpered, digging her nails into Ron's chest out of pleasure.

Ron kept moving his fingers over her skin and he lowered his mouth to her neck and started sucking lightly on her pulse point. Hermione groaned and pushed herself against his hip, trying to alleviate some of the pressure that was slowly building between her thighs. Ron moved his mouth to hers and he kissed her deeply, moving his fingers faster and faster. Hermione could feel the heat building, slowly rising and she moaned into his mouth, clutching at him as her orgasm hit her.

'Bloody hell, love,' Ron whispered.

Hermione groaned and buried her face in his shoulder.

'Wow,' she gasped.

Ron groaned.

'Damn it,' he grumbled, rolling away from Hermione.

'Ron, what -?'

'I'm sorry,' he said, 'just give me a minute or two, OK?'

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and yanked at Ron's shoulder, forcing him onto his back again. The sheet settled and Hermione's eyes widened slightly as they landed on the bulge Ron was making.

'Oh,' she said, looking at him.

Ron's ears were a deep red and Hermione smiled before kissing him.

'Sorry,' he murmured.

'Don't be,' Hermione whispered against his lips.

Ron pulled back slightly.

'Why not?' he asked cautiously.

Hermione blushed slightly but grinned all the same.

'It means I've accomplished something I've been wanting to accomplish for a few days,' she whispered before kissing him again.

Ron groaned slightly and kissed her back, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Hermione rolled onto her back, bringing Ron with her. Ron let his chest rest beside her, his mouth still attached to Hermione's. His fingers ran down her sides and up, under her shirt. Hermione gasped slightly into his mouth and Ron paused, giving her a chance to throw his hand off, but Hermione grinned against his mouth and tugged at his shirt. Ron groaned and stopped kissing her long enough to wrestle his way out of his shirt and whip it from his arm to the floor.

Hermione pushed gently at Ron's shoulders and he fell back onto the bed on his back. Hermione crawled on top of him and straddled him, resting her hands on his now bare chest. She looked down and her eyes, which had been filled with a fire Ron had never seen before, softened slightly.

'Department of Mysteries,' she murmured, her fingers tracing the scars across his chest.

Ron tensed under her fingertips and Hermione stopped and looked at him.

'Told you I still had scars,' he whispered.

Hermione sighed softly and slowly pressed her lips to the top most scar near Ron's neck. He shivered slightly and she went to pull back, but Ron rested his large hand on her shoulder.

'It's OK,' he murmured. 'They're still a little sensitive. But you ... you make it better. In a mad sort of way.'

Hermione looked up at him, blushing slightly.

'Really?' she asked him quietly.

Ron nodded and cupped her cheek in his hand.

'Really,' he whispered softly.

Hermione absently traced the scars across his chest with her fingers. Ron sucked in a breath again and Hermione gently kissed her way across his chest, following his scars while gently brushing her fingers across the scars on his biceps. Ron lay perfectly still, his breath hitching slightly as her lips passed by his nipples. Hermione playfully brushed her lips across his left one, breathing on it heavily before moving down to the next trail of scars. She shifted slightly and gasped sharply as Ron's erection pressed against her thigh. She whimpered and very suddenly lost all of the structure in her body. Ron's arms wrapped around her as she melted onto his chest.

'Gods, Ron,' she whispered, subconsciously grinding against him.

Ron groaned and thrust up against her.

'So good, Hermione,' he panted.

Hermione moaned and pressed her forehead against Ron's shoulder, grinding down on him, trying to get closer.

'All,' she whimpered. 'I want it all, Ron.'

Ron grabbed her hips and rolled his own up to her, pulling her down onto him. Hermione grabbed onto his shoulders, wanting to feel as much as she could through all their clothing.

'Me too,' Ron gasped, still thrusting up against her.

Hermione looked at him, locking her gaze with his.

'I want you, Ron. So badly,' she whispered.

Ron licked his lips and swallowed as he nodded.

'I want you too, Hermione. Only if you're sure,' he panted.

'I am,' she whispered.

'Good,' he said, pulling her head down and thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he rolled his hips towards hers again.

Hermione moaned as her tongue ran over Ron's, her arms wrapping around his neck as he rolled her onto her back, settling gently on top of her, his hips resting in the cradle of her thighs. She ran her hands down from his neck, brushing her fingertips down his spine. Ron growled slightly as his lips trailed down to her neck. Hermione let her fingers creep under his pyjama trousers and his boxers, gently scraping her nails across his buttock cheeks. Ron groaned and thrust against her, making Hermione gasp as his full erection rubbed against her.

'Oh Gods, Ron. I need you starkers,' she panted.

Ron's eyes widened.

'Are you being serious?' he asked. 'I can still stop, Hermione, but if you get me starkers -'

Hermione kissed him.

'Seriously,' she whispered against his lips. 'I need you starkers. I'm not kidding.'

Ron looked at her, his blue eyes swirling with love and lust and want.

'You want to do this? You want to take this all the way?' he asked her gently.

Hermione nodded without a second thought.

'Ron, we had to grow up so fast,' she whispered. 'I don't feel like an eighteen year old. I feel like a twenty-nine year old. Or maybe even a _thirty_-nine year old. But Ron, I've realised that life is way too short. I love you and I need you so badly. And I want to show you how much I love you, and I've done it in every other way. I've always wanted this with you and I know that you're the only one I'll ever want to do this with. You're the one I've dreamed of ever since I've started dreaming of men. You're ... you're the only one who can make me feel hot and cold at the same time. The only one I want to spend my life with. I love you, Ron. So very much. And I want this, but only if you want it too.'

Ron blew out a breath and let his head drop to her shoulder as he tried to push his pyjama trousers down. Hermione curled her fingers around the waistband and tugged down to help him. Ron pushed the trousers to his ankles and kicked them off. The bed was bouncing as Ron struggled and Hermione giggled as she was thrown up off the bed a couple times. Ron looked at her and started laughing, dropping onto his back beside her.

'I want this,' he said softly. 'And you obviously want it too. But this laughing ... it's not exactly helping the mood.'

Hermione let out a final chuckle before turning her head on the pillow to look at Ron, lying next to her completely starkers. She sucked in a breath as her eyes landed on his cock.

'I didn't know you managed to actually get your underwear off with your trousers,' she whispered.

Ron looked at her and the tips of his ears turned a dark red.

'Well, you said you wanted me starkers,' he mumbled.

Hermione sat up a bit and Ron looked up at her before she lent down and kissed him gently. Her fingers crept into his hair and Ron groaned and pulled her on top of him. Hermione settled herself on his stomach, knowing that she wouldn't be able to think if she rested on his groin. Ron's hands made their way to the seam of her top and before Hermione had even realised what was happening, her tank top was on the ground and her torso was bare. Her eyes widened and she crossed her arms across her chest automatically. Ron's blue eyes locked with hers and he reached for her, his hands gripping her wrists gently.

'Ron, I -'

'Let me see,' he whispered softly.

Hermione nervously chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before slowly dropping her arms from her breasts. Ron exhaled.

'They aren't much, but -'

'Hermione, you're beautiful.'

Hermione blushed.

'No, I'm not,' she muttered, looking at the sheets beside him.

Ron cupped her chin in his hand and directed her gaze at him.

'Yes, you are, love,' he whispered. 'Shirt or not.'

Hermione gave him a shy smile and Ron tentatively reached out to cup her breast. His fingers roamed over her nipple and Hermione sighed softly. Ron rolled Hermione onto her back yet again and rested on top of her, propping himself up on his left elbow, his right hand trailing over her nipple again and again, experimenting. Ron kissed her softly, his tongue playing lightly with hers before trailing down her jaw, nipping slightly at the flesh below her right ear, descending down the column of her neck and slowly making his way to her nipple. His eyes locked with hers and Hermione saw the question in his gaze. She nodded and Ron's lips encased her nipple, his tongue sliding over it. Hermione moaned quietly, arching into his warm mouth.

'Oh, Ron,' she whispered.

Ron grinned slightly and sucked, causing Hermione to moan even louder and grab at his hair.

'Good, huh?'

'Very,' Hermione breathed. 'More, Ron.'

Ron nuzzled her right breast and Hermione arched her back, her right hand in his hair, the other fisting the sheets beside her.

'You're so warm, Hermione,' he breathed, trailing his lips down to her tummy.

Ron flicked his tongue into her belly button and then grinned up at her. Hermione giggled slightly and watched as Ron kissed his way down, pulling the waistband of her pyjama shorts up with his teeth. He let them go and they landed against Hermione's skin with a light _snap_. Hermione laughed a bit and Ron curled his fingers around the waistband, silently asking Hermione for her permission to remove them. Hermione locked gazes with him and lifted her hips off of the bed. Ron slowly dragged her shorts down, dropping them to the ground beside the bed, leaving her clad in her navy blue knickers. Hermione blushed slightly as Ron moved his gaze to her knickers and licked his lips slightly.

'I would've worn something different if I had known we were doing this tonight,' she mumbled.

Ron looked up at her and shook his head.

'I'm glad you didn't. 'Cause these are bloody sexy.'

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up some more.

'I can't see how,' she murmured. 'They're probably the oldest pair I've got. They might even have a hole or two.'

Ron grinned.

'So? The waistbands in all my shorts are going. Don't see me complaining. Besides, love, those aren't going to be on you long enough for me to really appreciate them,' he said.

Hermione let out a slight laugh and Ron kissed her again, gently sweeping her mouth with his tongue.

'You're amazing, you know that?' Hermione whispered to him. 'You're probably the only person I know who can pull off telling a joke in a moment of seriousness.'

Ron smirked at her.

'It's a gift. Especially since I was your best friend for seven years. You needed to loosen up a bit,' he said.

Hermione swatted him slightly.

'Shut up,' she grumbled.

Ron laughed and kissed her.

'You love it.'

'Prat.'

Ron nuzzled at her neck and Hermione gasped as he sucked and nibbled at the flesh there. His mouth moved down and Hermione's fingers threaded through his hair again as his tongue swirled around her nipple briefly. She moaned as her eyes closed and Ron moved down, kissing her sides and then rubbing his nose against the material of her knickers.

'Please,' he whispered.

'Yes,' Hermione breathed, lifting her hips slightly.

Ron slipped her knickers off and trailed his fingers back up her leg, tracing the muscles of her calf and her thigh, stopping short of her folds. Hermione could feel his hesitation and, her eyes still closed, she reached down and took his hand in hers, leading his index finger up to her entrance. Ron gulped and slipped his finger through her folds and moved it up. Hermione gasped as he hit her clit and she subconsciously rolled her hips against his finger, trying to get him to touch her there again.

'Fuck, you're so wet, Hermione. Oh fuck,' he groaned, moving his finger over her clit again and again.

Hermione moaned and bit her bottom lip. Ron moved his finger down and spread her folds with his free hand before slipping his finger into her. Hermione whimpered and clenched her muscles around his finger before relaxing slightly, letting Ron pump his finger in and out of her.

'Oh, gods, Ron. Oh, you're so good at that,' she whimpered, bucking her hips against his hand.

Ron slipped his thumb against her clit while his index finger continued to slide in and out of her. Hermione moaned loudly and felt herself start to convulse around his fingers. She reached down and grabbed Ron's wrist, trying to force his finger into her deeper while also trying to get him to add a second finger. Ron cleared his throat and pulled his first finger out and added a second before pushing them back into her. Hermione cried out and gripped his wrist even harder as her back arched off the bed.

'Bloody hell, Hermione,' Ron breathed, ceasing his actions.

Hermione looked down at him and swallowed.

'I want you,' she panted.

'Like …'

Ron trailed off, gesturing to his cock and Hermione nodded.

'Yes,' she whispered.

Ron removed his fingers and crawled up her body, kissing her. Hermione kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his back, trying to pull him down onto her. Ron slowly lowered himself onto her and she could feel the wet tip of his cock against the inside of her thigh. She shifted slightly, trying to get him closer to her folds and Ron chuckled slightly, breaking their kiss.

'Anxious, my love?' he asked gently, teasing her softly.

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

'What do you think, Weasley?'

Ron grinned and kissed her again. He shifted slightly and Hermione felt the tip of his cock slip into her folds and rest at her entrance. Hermione moaned slightly and suddenly her eyes flew open as she felt Ron tense to push forward.

'_Wait_,' she gasped. 'Wait. Charm. Contraceptive Charm.'

'Fuck,' Ron hissed.

Hermione was about to move but Ron was off the bed in a flash, searching through their clothes for a wand. Hermione laughed.

'Ron, the bedside table,' she said.

Ron's head snapped up to look at her and he started grumbling to himself as he stood and crawled back onto the bed, reaching toward the two wands that sat on the side table. Ron grabbed one and handed it to Hermione.

'You know it, right?'

Hermione nodded and cast the spell. Her abdomen glowed a light blue and she placed the wand back on the table as Ron settled on top of her again. He looked at her.

'Are you sure about this?' he asked.

Hermione smiled at him and kissed him.

'Very sure,' she whispered against his lips.

Ron nodded and brushed back some of her hair.

'I've heard … I've heard that it … it hurts for girls. The first time. I don't want to hurt you, but I –'

Hermione smiled and placed a finger against his lips.

'Shh. Those are horror stories, Ron. It won't hurt unless you didn't do your job right. Considering the fact that I can feel liquids creeping down my thighs, I'd say you did a brilliant job. As long as I'm relaxed, I should be fine. I'll be a little uncomfortable at first because I'll just be getting used to you, and it might hurt for a moment when you break the hymen, but otherwise, I'll be alright.'

Ron blinked at her.

'So … I worried for no reason?'

Hermione giggled slightly.

'Pretty much,' she whispered.

Ron blew out a breath and kissed her forehead.

'Well … are you ready?'

Hermione nodded.

'Yup. As relaxed as I'm going to get,' she whispered.

Ron nodded and pressed forward. Hermione felt as the tip of his cock stretched her slightly and she fought to stay relaxed as Ron continued to push into her. She could feel herself moulding around him and she closed her eyes gently to focus on staying relaxed. Ron pushed all the way into her and she felt as he stopped. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Ron.

'Are you OK?' he asked.

Hermione grinned at him slightly.

'I'm fine. But give me a second to kind of adjust, OK?'

Ron nodded and Hermione pressed her forehead against his shoulder, now focusing on the feel of him inside of her.

'I dunno how much longer I can do this, Hermione,' Ron rasped about a minute later.

Hermione nodded.

'Move, Ron,' she whispered in his ear.

Ron groaned as he pulled back gently and then thrust back in. Hermione let out a soft moan as he tickled the nerve endings inside of her. Ron pulled out and thrust back in again and again and once more before he groaned and emptied himself inside of Hermione, who was smiling like a fool. Ron collapsed onto her and Hermione held him there, stroking his hair with one hand and rubbing his sweat-coated back with the other.

'Fuck; I'm sorry,' he croaked a couple minutes later.

Hermione let out a soft giggle.

'Don't be, love,' she whispered. 'It was amazing.'

Ron lifted his torso off of her and rested himself on his forearms, letting his forehead rest on hers.

'Amazing, huh?' he asked.

Hermione smiled at him and kissed him gently.

'Yeah,' she whispered, 'amazing.'

'I wish you could've come with me,' he whispered back.

Hermione smiled at him.

'Practise makes perfect, love. We'll just have to do this often to get used to it.'

Ron grinned and kissed her.

**Fin**

OK, so this was the final missing moment; I hope you all enjoyed it. It's been fun and I hate to stop it here, but I'm going to anyway, 'cause I have nothing else to really say.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you had as much fun as I did!


End file.
